


Your coldness warms my heart

by sunnybriefs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom!America, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sente Russia dire qualcosa nella sua lingua madre – Я тебя люблю, un insulto probabilmente – e poi sente la sua mano tra i capelli e giù, lungo la schiena, la pelle fredda e morbida come la neve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your coldness warms my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt **49 – Confessione tra gli ansiti** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Le parole in russo significano "Ti amo", ovviamente. :P

La pelle di America scotta come se avesse passato la giornata sotto il sole, i nervi sono tesi, i sensi amplificati. Può allo stesso tempo dire di essere sordo e di sentire il sangue pulsargli nelle vene e quando le spinte dietro – _dentro_ – di lui aumentano di intensità urla e geme con la gola secca e arsa, il sudore che gli brucia gli occhi appannati non più dalla miopia, ma dal piacere e dalle lacrime.  
Sente Russia dire qualcosa nella sua lingua madre – Я тебя люблю, un insulto probabilmente – e poi sente la sua mano tra i capelli e giù, lungo la schiena, la pelle fredda e morbida come la neve, e con un urlo strozzato viene sul copriletto, travolto, esausto, pieno.


End file.
